


Glad It Happened

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU, Beth and Alison are roommates who hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad It Happened

"I’m Alison Hendrix," Alison said, extending her hand out in front of her. "Pleased to meet you."

"Uh hey, Elizabeth Childs. But you can call me Beth." Beth shifted the box she was carrying onto her hip so she could return the handshake.

As Beth entered the dorm, she was hit by an overwhelming amount of pink: pink comforter, pink pillows, pink rug, pink notebooks, pink bag. It was as if Alison was incapable of buying anything that wasn’t bright pink. Beth had never been fond of the color, but she supposed she could get used to it.

Beth began unpacking, haphazardly throwing her books and clothes around her side of the room. As she was rummaging through a duffel bag for her running shoes, she caught Alison staring at the mess disapprovingly.

"Something wrong?" Beth asked

"No, not at all," Alison said, but she continued to look judgmental as Beth resumed unpacking. Beth rolled her eyes, already not looking forward to living with Alison for a whole year.

—

After the first day of classes, Beth was exhausted and slightly overwhelmed by her reading lists and responsibilities. She was very much looking forward to flopping onto her bed and sleeping for the rest of the day.

When she got to her dorm, Alison was standing next to her desk facing the door, as if she had been waiting for Beth to return. One hand was on her hip and the other was on her chin, and Beth heard a little tut as she closed the door behind her.

"What took you so long to get back?" Alison asked as Beth plopped a stack of books onto her desk.

"I went to the bookstore after class," Beth said, turning to face Alison and narrowing her eyes. "What, do you have my schedule memorized or something?" Beth scoffed at how ridiculous that would be.

"Of course I don’t have it memorized," Alison said, "I have it written down right here." Alison gestured to a piece of paper that was color-coded, mapping out each of the girls’ class schedule for the week.

"How the hell did you get my schedule?" Beth said through gritted teeth, furious that Alison was keeping tabs on her. "What I do with my time and where I go after class is my business, not yours."

Beth walked over and went to grab the paper, but Alison quickly maneuvered herself to block her desk. “Fine, I won’t expect you to stick perfectly to your schedule, but I put a lot of work into that schedule, and it can be useful to us both.”

Beth eased up, but continued to glare angrily at Alison. “What other personal information of mine did you turn into an art project?”

Alison pursed her lips, but there was a glint of pride in her eyes. “I didn’t look into any other personal information. I did, however, make up a very convenient chore chart that can help us both keep this room in order.” She pulled out an equally decorative chart, laying out which days of the week each girl was responsible for a certain task.

Beth looked at the room, surveying the state it was in after only a week of living there. Alison’s side was possibly cleaner than it had been when she arrived, the floor sparkling, everything in its proper place, bed perfectly made. Beth’s side, however, actually looked like it was lived in by an 18-year-old: the bed was unmade; there were some clothes thrown haphazardly on the bed, floor, and desk chair; there was a pizza box on the ground next to the desk that she had forgotten to throw out for a few days now; and she still had a suitcase that wasn’t fully unpacked. Beth didn’t see anything wrong with this.

"You’re not my mother, I don’t need to participate in your chore chart." Beth grabbed a sweatshirt off of her bed and a book off the top of her newest pile, and stormed out of the room, leaving Alison looking affronted.

—

Beth walked out of her midterm feeling drained, but confident that she had done well. She had a whole week of fall break ahead of her to relax and celebrate before she had to start preparing for finals; and best of all, Alison was going away starting tonight, so she had the whole dorm to herself for a week.

To celebrate in style, Beth had already planned a date for the night. A cute girl she had seen a few times at the library had finally approached her a few days ago, and Beth had asked her out on a date, knowing that Alison would be gone and they would have an empty room to return to.

When Beth got to the room, Alison had already gone, and Beth couldn’t help but grin at the privacy she finally had. The last two months living with Alison had been full of arguments over personal space, chores, guests, noise - basically anything roommates could possibly fight over. It had gotten to the point where they no longer talked, they just glared angrily at each other and occasionally left passive-aggressive notes. Beth almost regretted planning a date for the night, because she was so excited to be alone, but she had the rest of the week to blast her music and make a mess without Alison huffing and puffing next to her.

She sat on her bed and examined Alison’s side of the room. How could someone so young be so anal-retentive? Beth thought to herself as she took note of Alison’s alphabetized book shelf and color-coded school supplies. It was a shame really; Beth had been hoping her and Alison could be friends. When she had looked her up online after receiving the roommate assignment, Beth had even thought she was pretty cute.

Beth let out a sigh and began preparing for her date. Oh well, at least I can forget about Alison forever after the school year is over, she reassured herself. Only six more months of crazy to go.

—

Beth and her date were sitting on Beth’s bed, laughing about nothing in particular. The date had gone really well, and Beth was feeling pretty lucky. This girl definitely seemed eager to come back to Beth’s room, and she was being really flirty now.

With a deep breath, Beth leaned in and kissed her; the girl leaned into Beth, returning the kiss passionately. Beth had intended to move slowly, building up with tender kisses and foreplay, but after a few seconds the other girl took her own shirt off and kissed Beth hungrily.

Suddenly, the door crashed open, and Alison stumbled in, tripping over her suitcase and spilling the bottle of wine she had in her hand. Beth’s date screamed in surprise, grabbing her shirt to cover herself, and ran out the door.

"What the fuck, Alison!" Beth screamed. "What are you doing here? You just scared my date away!"

"Well, excuse me!" Alison sputtered drunkenly, spilling some more wine as she gestured outrageously. "My stupid parents canceled our plans last minute, and I was left alone at the train station, so I decided to drown my sorrows in alcohol." She took a swig straight out of the bottle, stumbling backward a step and reaching out to the wall for balance.

"Great, you’re completely drunk," Beth said angrily, although her face softened as Alison continued to stumble.

Beth got up from the bed and helped Alison move her suitcase out of the doorway. She took the bottle - after many failed protests from Alison - and placed it on the desk before helping Alison sit on her bed.

"You okay, Ali? You need me to get you some water or something?" Beth asked, trying to get Alison to focus her eyes straight ahead.

"Water…yes," Alison smiled. Beth went to get a water bottle, but Alison reached out and stopped her. "You called me Ali. No one calls me that. I like it."

Beth stared at Alison, defenses down, struggling to not slide off the bed onto the floor, and she couldn’t help but smile. She was so cute as a complete mess, and Beth was beginning to forget why she hated her so much.

Alison’s leg suddenly gave way, and she slid onto the floor, landing with a plop. Beth ran back over, leaning in and preventing Alison from collapsing completely over and banging her head on the ground.

"You’re so nice to me, thank you," Alison slurred, "and I’m such a bitch to you. You don’t deserve it."

"Nah, it’s okay," Beth waved dismissively. "I never take any of your opinions into account, it’s not fair. You deserve to be heard, Ali." She raised her eyebrow as she used the new nickname, and Alison beamed brightly.

"I always thought you were soft underneath your tough exterior," Alison said, trying to sit up straighter. "Although your edge is very cute, too."

Beth’s eyes widened at this, chuckling a little. “Oh you think I’m cute, do you?”

Alison blushed, but met Beth’s eyes for the first time since she entered the room. “I’ve had a crush on you since before we even met,” she said as seriously as she could manage before she began to lean back against the bed.

Beth didn’t know how to respond. Only a few hours ago, she had been counting down until the moment she wouldn’t have to see Alison ever again, and now here they were, the tiny girl drunk in her arms, confessing feelings Beth never would have expected Alison to have.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Alison leaned in and kissed Beth. Alison tasted like wine, but her lips were soft and sincere. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it was the best kiss Beth had ever received.

When they parted, they stared into each others eyes, not sure of what to do next. Beth didn’t know how long they sat like that, but they remained staring and smiling until Alison started to slip. They giggled together, and then Beth helped lift Alison into bed.

She stood over her for a moment unsure of what to do next; but Alison rolled over, making room for Beth, and she laid down next to her, curling herself around her.

"You don’t know how long I have wanted this," Alison whispered, and Beth hugged her closer. "I can’t believe it took me getting drunk for the first time ever to admit my feelings." Alison laughed, embarrassed with herself.

"Well I’m glad it happened," Beth whispered into Alison’s ear. She kissed her softly on the cheek, before nestling her head behind her neck. No longer was Beth looking forward to a week of alone time; she now couldn’t wait for a week of nothing except Alison.


End file.
